Bring It On
by unscenced
Summary: Deleted scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2 between Ginny and Harry. One-shot H/G.


The way Hogwarts was now, it had changed so much. Ginny thought back to her first year here. Yes it had been wrought with peril and she had felt worse then, than any other time in her life before now, she admitted, but she would exchange it now for the current Hogwarts. She thought to how she had no one to talk to back then, except for Tom Riddle. How her only friend was a book that could talk back to her, and as the year progressed terrible things started to happen and all evidence pointed to her. But she just _couldn't_ remember, not a thing. She had also of course been harbouring a not-so-subtle crush on Harry Potter, which hadn't, despite Hermione's insistence, gone away over time either. Last year though, something had finally happened between them. She thought that was it then, love. She could have it forever without having to look. She couldn't see back then an instance where Harry and she would break up.

Stupid.

She knew how noble he was, she should have seen it coming then. They couldn't be together, not with the possibility of Voldemort hurting her. After Dumbledore's death she began to expect it though, waiting for it, dreading it.

Then his funeral came.

The worst day of her life: worse than when she nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets; worse than that night in the ministry. Even though physically she was safe, she had never felt so wounded. Her theories, her speculations, her dreads had been affirmed. Harry was leaving Hogwarts. And her.

He had said he was protecting her, and she didn't doubt him for a minute, but that didn't mean she agreed. She was sixteen, not a child, she was just as capable as Ron was but people felt the need to mollycoddle her.

The summer had been awful too. She knew Harry was safe at the Dursley's whilst he was still under seventeen so she didn't have to concern herself with that, but she was still in a state of grieving. Her mother didn't know what was wrong with her; she kept trying to cheer her up, not understanding that she wanted to be left alone. After a couple of weeks Ron must've informed her of the situation. She laid off after that leaving me to recover in my own time.

Time passed and soon Harry was being ushered to the burrow for safety. She had been so worried when the first two portkeys came back without their passengers that something truly terrible had happened. And it had; the death eaters were onto them right from the start. Mad-eye died and Fred was left worse for wear but her relief when the third came back with Hagrid and Harry safely too was indescribable. He was safe. For now.

The rest of that summer had been pleasant, albeit uncomfortable. Molly had had them running around like headless chickens trying to finish preparations for the wedding before Fleur's parents and Gabrielle arrived so there had been little time for her and Harry to talk, but when they were in the same room together, it was awkward, almost like returning to that first year at Hogwarts.

After the Delacour's did arrive, things didn't get much better. Gabrielle didn't seem to have gotten over the fact that Harry had saved her from the black lake. This made Ginny's insides boil, especially seeing as she acted all giggly and flirty toward him. But Ginny had no right to be possessive. He wasn't hers, she had no claim to him but that didn't stop it.

On Harry's birthday it was confirmed though. He hadn't got over her as she'd feared. He still cared. She could feel it in his kiss. The way his mouth moulded possessively over hers, claiming it. The way he didn't want to pull away, but held her close to him. It was a shame Ron had to interrupt; she would get him back for that.

If they survived tonight.

Hogwarts was now some form of military establishment.

The punishments were medieval and the classes clearly told them they were being trained for Voldemort's new world.

She wouldn't be part of it though. She had been standing up against him all year. Her and a few select DA members were causing hell throughout the school. It was her way of fighting for him, for Harry.

Her heart had dropped when she saw him again. Snape had ordered everyone to the great hall after catching wind that Harry had been sighted in Hogsmeade. She had run to the room of requirement to warn the others and she had seen him. He had just arrived with Ron and Hermione and as much as she was happy to see them again, to know they were safe, the sight of them didn't quite have the same effect.

She couldn't watch Harry go off to the Ravenclaw tower with Cho. Despite spending months apart her feelings if anything had just strengthened and Cho was his ex, even if he had no feelings for her now.

"Luna will take you, won't you Luna?" She really didn't want Cho to go with him.

The Gryffindors marched down the staircase towards the great hall to meet Snape. Harry marched with them, concealed in the row behind Ginny. Someone shuffled forwards to her left but she kept her eyes ahead until she felt a callous hand grasp her own. She looked and Harry had come forwards. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she turned back to where she was going.

His hand in hers spoke volumes. It said: it's going to be alright; if we make it through this we can be together and if we don't, don't forget how I feel about you. Her heart lifted and beat erratically.

_It's going to be alright._

_We will be together._

_Bring it on._

_**This is my first HP fic, which is surprising because it's my most favourite thing in the world. I hope I did it justice. Obviously the scene it's based on if from the film but everything else runs in cannon with the books. I'm a novel shipper. I've felt the need to do this since I first saw the scene and though I hate Harry/ Ginny in the films, I love them in the books and I just had it get it out of my system. Thanks for reading and please review, even if this is a one-shot feedback would be amazing.**_

_**Unscenced x**_


End file.
